narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuuhei
Warning! Under construction. '''Currently I am translating information into English. '''Yuuhei (幽閉, Yūhei) He is a shinobi from Sunagakure. Part of the ex team Ryuzu, along with Hiroki and Himari. Currently part of Shingetsu with Hotaru. Appearance Yuuhei has light brown hair, almost blond, and green eyes. He has expanders in his ears and from an accident at the age of 15 years he takes some burn wounds on the right side of the face and parts of his arm, chest and back. This also causes loss of vision in his right eye. In Part I, his attire was rather plain, consisting of mesh T-shirt under a black t-shirt, a brown vest and his forehead protector in it. Brown pants to the calf that continue with bandages, black sandals and metal arm protectors. Sometimes he used to carry a bag for weapons as a belt. At that time Yuuhei had long hair to the neck, he wore it pretty messy so it usually covered his ears. After the accident he has at 15 years in which part of his body is burned, Yuuhei change his outfit. After leaving the hospital, he continues to use bandages on his face and right arm to cover his wounds. Also Yuuhei stopped using the brown vest, arm protector and bag of weapons. When he get burned part of his hair burns too so he cut it a little more and it's visible that he wears black expanders in the ears. Short time after that since he decides to leave Sunagakure, he changed to a black T-shirt without sleeves and high neck which engages a layer, metal arm protectors, 2 bags of weapons placed as belts and sometimes wears a straw hat to cover his face. In Part II, Yuuhei had 16/17 years. His outfit was a sleeveless black T-shirt and neck bent outward covering the ends of a forehead protector without symbol. He no longer used the bandages so his wounds were visible. He kept short hair, expanders and metal arm protectors. Light-brown pants and black boots. And a belt with a bag for weapons and small pockets. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Two years after the Fourth Shinobi World War In the epilogue Weapons Personality Yuuhei is a calm guy, quiet, and cold. For a long time (since his childhood to teenage) he did not have a single friend, but was on good terms with everyone he knew because is very polite and friendly. He suspected of himself believing he had a sociopathic personality disorder. He believed himself incapable of feeling love and appreciation for others or even himself. His quiet and distant behavior has been very attractive for some girls of the village (in addition to his physical appearance). Despite his reputation for his skill he has shown no signs of arrogance, and is rather modest, praising others for their combat capabilities. He became someone very bleak after the accident in which he obtained his facial markings, however he recovered gradually thanks to the friendship of Hotaru. Thanks to that became more social, and even with Hotaru he can show a funny and ironic side. In this way he was relieved to notice that he did have feelings despite being so cold. His calm attitude, of course, is used to the advantage in battle, and that makes it easier for him to keep his composure to stay focused on the current situation, and ultimately has everything around it. In short, over the years, Yuuhei has remained a quiet and calm person, but still has managed to form friendships and give all of himself to defend them. Creation and conception. Originally Yuuhei was a character role in a spanish forum about Naruto. He was a character of a series of characters that make up a parallel story in the world of Naruto. The name "Yuuhei" literally means "Confinement" "Imprisonment" "Incarceration" and "Depressed feeling". I gave this name to Yuuhei to highlight his feelings and the way he felt in Sunagakure. This character was always the most mysterious and most powerful from Team Ryuzu. Yuuhei, for a long time, was intended to be the main character, but now all the characters have their own stories role individually. He was not created as "the bad guy" but as a tough guy and with a great internal conflict. This is a character that has long been disputed between good and evil, and he himself is not sure whether internally is "the bad guy". History Yuuhei is an orphan. He grew up in the orphanage of Sunagakure until age 13 when he decided to rent a room in an inn and go live alone. During his childhood he did not have many friends as he was a solitary and quiet child. He started to become more social after graduating from the academy and join some genin teams, however after some time he used to leave those teams because he did not feel comfortable. Genin Yuuhei graduated as genin at 11 years of age (one year earlier than most of his peers) from the beginning he highlighted as a talented ninja, as he focused on the study and training. Because of his personality, he had no friends, though was very kind and respectful to everyone. Upon graduation he joined several genin teams with which completed a few missions but after some time he used to leave the team and join a new one. Thus he never formed meaningful bonds with their sensei or teammates. Even as a genin, he was known as one of the most promising shinobis of Sunagakure, many young children that he felt a certain admiration for his talent and many girls found him attractive. Despite being very quiet and serious, he attracted a lot of attention. At the age of 13, Ryuzu a jonin-level shinobi, asked him to form a new genin team, along with Himari and Hiroki, two kids one year younger than he, recent graduates. Yuuhei accepted and met with them to know them. Hiroki had already heard of him for what he said about it being an admirable despite being still a Genin shinobi. The three formed a team that would be the longest in which Yuuhei remain. Despite not interact much with his teammates, they were very consistent during training and to fulfill the missions even though they were inferior than him in skill. He felt very comfortable. During the invasion of Konoha that year some chunin recommended him to participate, however Ryuzu interceded, as his team was not qualified for such a mission and it would be wrong to send Yuuhei to participate in a fight like that with his level. Chūnin Exams* *This does not take into account the chapters of Naruto Shippuden filler in which chunnin tests are performed when the characters are 15, and they are not official in the manga. This story was designed before that arc appears. Chūnin Leaving Sunagakure. Kaizoku. Mori no Uta. Otogakure. Massakari. Fourth Shinobi World War. The role played by Yuuhei and Hotaru in The Fourth Shinobi World War, was under orders from Hana who was now the owner of Massakari. Since its specialization was gathering information were informants for The Intelligence Division this being approved by the Kazekage as it had an alliance with Massakari. Of course, they were not official members of the team. However they retired early after receive information from Hana who says that Karin was held in a psisión in Konoha and they decided to go to rescue her but failed to do it because she escaped before. So they met with her when she goes with Orochimaru and Suigetsu to help shinobi from the alliance to recover. During the return of Madara, Yuuhei wanted to go behind Karin when she tried to stop Tobi's giant wooden statue, but was stopped by Hotaru who told him not to interfere in a fight like that and that she did not want to lose him because of the feelings of Karin to Sasuke that made her act without thinking. After seeing that Karin was safe Yuuhei and Hotaru decided to go to the meeting point that Hana had mark them to know what should be their next goal as they had been instructed to not fight, but they never reached their destination. Halfway, Yuuhei and Hotaru met face to face with Himari and Hiroki. The atmosphere became somewhat tense but no one dared to say anything and when they could react, the light of the Infinite Tsukuyomi had wrapped everything. Himari was the first to fall over her knees, then Hotaru who tried to say something to Yuuhei but couldn't move her mouth. Then it was Hiroki who was caught by the illusion, leaving Yuuhei be the last one standing, he could barely move his body and turned to see Hotaru for the last time before being wrapped in the genjutsu. Epilogue. Trivia * Yuuhei never returned to live in Sunagakure after leaving. He has come to the entrance some times to talk to someone if this was necessary, but he never entered again. * Before the accident in which he received his scars, he was considered a very attractive guy. (Some people even consider him attractive, but mostly not because his image seemed shocking). * His favorite word is "Jiyuu" (自由, Jiyū) it means "freedom". * He is blind in his right eye but never says it so few people know this information. * He uses a forehead protector without symbol on the neck (it is partly covered by the collar of his shirt). Category:DRAFT